


heat

by Unforgotten



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Drabble, Extra Treat, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten
Summary: Loki was hard. Bucky was getting there.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



Loki was hard. Bucky was getting there.

"What do you want me to do?" Bucky asked.

Maybe it wasn't surprising that emotions could still ripple over Loki's face, even when the loudest thing on it was apparently what happened when you took shortcuts through meadows on this planet. Fear, humiliation, a lust that might have been more than a few minutes old (unless Bucky was fooling himself, which always had to be a possibility when the person you spent the most time with was an alien prince from outer space). "What does it look like?"

"Just want to make sure you'll be okay with this later," Bucky said, stepping closer. Loki, usually a few degrees cooler, radiated heat. "I don't want to--" Fuck up their friendship. End up alone again. Hurt Loki, because no matter how vulnerable Bucky felt, Loki was the one who couldn't help it. "--take advantage of the situation."

"You've never taken advantage before," Loki grumbled, unmoving, his entire body clenched. "Why would you bother now?"

Before Bucky could decide if that meant what it sounded like, Loki's lips were on his, and his hand was around Loki's dick.

They'd have to figure the rest out later.


End file.
